


Hazmat Suits are Red

by allmyshipshavesunk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyshipshavesunk/pseuds/allmyshipshavesunk
Summary: Some of Clarke's lines/messages turned into cheesy poems.





	Hazmat Suits are Red

Hazmat suits are red

Mutated deer are furry

I just wanted to say

Hurry.

 

Polis is rubble

Octavia is queen

You know how to find me

Just aim for the green

 

My new hair is red,

Nightblood is black

It’s been safe for a year

So why aren’t you back

 

Acid rain burns

I found a kid

I hope that you know

I always understood what you did

 

The whole world looks dead

There’s no more black rain

I’m not sure why I do this

I guess to say sane

 

Butterflies glow

Indra is Trikru

This planet sucks

Never mind, I see you.


End file.
